


Heat

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/X-Files, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the whole thing burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

 

  
He came looking for something no one would admit to seeing.  He came looking for the lie in their eyes as he asked.  Black of the soul and no one would admit to seeing such a thing.  It wasn’t until he saw him though that he began to wonder if they’d put someone else out there, someone to check on him and make sure he was doing things the way they wanted.  Which meant they questioned his loyalty and that was a short path to death that he was trying to avoid.  Or rush to depending on how you looked at it but he preferred to have an active hand in that demise, not be a part of some plot unknowingly. 

He waited to follow the man home, only home was a motel and as Alex turned the darkened corner he was suddenly thrown against the wall of the building. 

“Why the hell are you following me?”  The green eyed man asked and damn if he wasn’t even more beautiful up close than he had been from a distance.  He knew a lie from the truth, knew how to read people and this question wasn’t faked.  He had no idea who Alex was and what he was doing there.  They were on a similar quest but perhaps for different agents. 

“You’re looking for something.  So am I.”

His eyes tightened.  “And what would that be?”

“Black oil.”

Dean shook his head, his grip loosening in the other man’s shirt.  “Smoke.  I’m looking for black smoke.”

Alex knew it was stupid, knew it was dangerous and yet he’d never wanted to live to be an old man.  “Think you need a fire first.” And the way he leered at the other man couldn’t be taken as anything but what it was.

The other man’s eyes widened suddenly at the insinuation but he didn’t look away.  “All I need is a little heat for that.  Think you got that?”

Before he could answer, green eye’s mouth was on him, lips demanding and tongue forcing it’s way into him.  He had work to do and this was such a bad idea that he knew it was borderline suicidal but he didn’t care.  Right then he didn’t care if the world burned down around them.  Hell.  Let the whole thing burn. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Dean/Alex, burn


End file.
